Problem: If $x \bigtriangledown y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-4 \bigtriangledown 5$.
Answer: Substitute in $x = -4$ and $y = 5$ to get $4(-4)^{2}-5^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $39$.